dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Theories/General
General theories about things not mentioned in the story, but still could become important. What does Dumbledore do What could Albus Dumbledore be doing in his spare time now that Lord Slytherin has removed him from his post of headmaster. Theory 1 He is focusing on the political side of all his positions and rallying the Light into a cohesive faction with Lord Potter as a figurehead to deal with the roadblocks set up by the grey faction. Theory 2 He is focused primarily on Lord Slytherin and uncovering his identity. Maybe using the same tactics as he used when he was uncovering more about Tom Riddle. For example; he is interrogating people close to Slytherin. Travelling to locations Slytherin has frequented. Where is Voldemort's wand We know in canon that Pettigrew took Voldemort's wand after Voldemort failed to kill Harry. He was next to Severus to arrive first in Godric's Hollow. We know in DP&SW that Pettigrew is in Azkaban and was stripped off belongings. We also know that Dumbledore fought with Harry's wand against Voldemort's wand and created the priori effect in timeline 2. So what happened to the wand? Theory 1 It is still in a court/evidence room. Theory 2 It was in a court/evidence room and taken away by a Death Eater. Theory 3 Something else. Theory 4 Canon events never happened. Pettigrew never took the Voldemort's wand. Someone else has it. Theory 5 It's with the Potters? A house elf saved it. Theory 6 Dumbledore took it from the floor ash pile that Voldemort left behind and keeps it locked away, and the only reason why Voldemort got it back was because one of Snape's missions was to retrieve it for him? Theory 7 Voldemort's actual wand is snapped, Fawkes donates a third feather, and Voldemort fashions himself another Yew wand? Theory 8 Voldemort took the time to etch a Summoning rune on the wand, sending the wand to a safe place in case something ever happened. Theory 9: Voldemort didn't use the Yew wand during the attack of the Potters. Like canon, he took one of his followers wands. Or better yet, he used Peter's. Betraying the secret for the fidelius charm isn't a crime in my opinion, but signs of the killing curse from your wand? That warrants a ticket to a cell with soul sucking demons outside the doors. Theory 10: Pettigrew stashed the wand somewhere before getting caught. Then retrieved it in 1993-94 before going to look for Voldemort What will Virgo 'Druella' Julia Malfoy's Fate be Virgo is a possessed person, with two residing souls in one body where currently Tom has the control, but it slips away slowly. It'll either mean that Julia gains control or that both minds merge. Update from Chapter 49: Julia has absorbed Tom's memories, resulting in a mixed Virgo The following theory assumes that Julia will gain control over the body and gain access to Tom's memories, or both souls will merge into one creating a mixed persona. Julia gaining control over her body and losing all the memories, seems unlikely and will thus be further ignored. Theory 1 Once the horcrux is out, Virgo will stay at John's side to make John's harem part more powerful and to make him able to keep up with Harry. Currently John's action are doing no work and nothing indicates him becoming ever strong enough to be more than a little pain in the ass for Harry. Theory 2 Once the horcrux is out, she'll join Harry's harem because she'll realize he is the way to go forward, delivering another blow towards John. Virgo will also blackmail her father so that she can stay with Harry. Theory 3 Once the horcrux is out, she will join Harry in a way that Tracey did. We know Harry wants to gain allies for the Gray and currently Lord Malfoy and his son should be in bad standing within the Dark. Harry might even go as far as blackmail Lord Malfoy with his knowledge of the blood adoption and horcrux possessing ritual, so thus he will stay within the Gray's biddings. Theory 4 It turns out the horcrux won't be as easily taken out, resulting in her death by murder. Theory 5 It turns out the horcrux won't be as easily taken out, keeping Virgo as one of the more dangerous antagonists throughout the series until a solution can be found. Maybe she will even do a canon-Harry with surviving a Killing Curse. Theory 6 By removing the horcrux, Julia's personality gets taken out, leaving Tom alive. Will then get killed. Important missing characters from canon * Aberforth Dumbledore * Alastor "MadEye" Moody * Alex's mother * Dobby - introduced in chapter 49 * Moaning Myrtle * Nagini * Peter Pettigrew * Remus Lupin - introduced in chapter 51 * Rita Skeeter - introduced in chapter 43 * Sybill Patricia Trelawney * Peeves Goblin gold and the goblin king In chapter 9, The Book of Names - 1/2, a goblin king was mentioned who would be told everything about Harry being Lord Slytherin. Additionally goblins have an insane amount of gold and control the amount of gold the wizards can use, creating a false stability with their monopoly. By controlling the gold they essentially have a monopoly over the galleons currency, giving themselves a higher status in the wizards dominated world. The gold itself has no value for them, as seen in chapter 42 where they used it to make really huge statues. A similar situation exists in our mundane world where the worth of diamonds is much higher, than it should be, due to one company having a monopoly over them, combined with some very successful PR gags. In our world the company can exchange the diamonds for real currency, which is though impossible for the Goblins, since the Galleons are the currency in the wizarding world. It is theorized that they have something more valuable than that. It is also noticed, that Goblins do not trade with galleons with themselves, but rather tend to fight over stuff, as seen with the Slytherin vaults. Further goblins share everything important with the king, whose existence has not been confirmed yet, and he then uses all the information to try to find the best way for goblins to move onward. Currently it seems like the Goblins control anything that has to do with gold to keep their status quo with the wizards in tact. Daphne and the Ice It has been shown several times throughout the story where in a period of high emotions Daphne started to generate ice. When confronting Snape over Hermione in Ch 17 A Very Slytherin Muggleborn Part 2, and in Ch 29 Cleithrophobia and Planning a Heist. A house elf referred to her as Icygrass, Harry called her Slythetin’s Ice Queen, and when looking in a fake Mirror of Erised she saw herself sitting on a throne of ice. What are these alluding to? Theory 1 The Ice is manifesting due to Daphne’s animagus form which may be a magical ice creature. Theory 2 Daphne is an elemental and has control over ice. Theory 3 The Ice is related to an unknown or forgotten branch of Divination. Theory 4 The Ice is merely a specific manifestation of accidental magic due to a high emotional state. Harry Potter IS Lord Slytherin Harry is planning to reveal himself as The-Boy-Who-Lived and Lord Slytherin as soon as he can. Voldemort already knows and Harry wants to control the potential damage such information could cause. Very few people know the truth even among Harry’s own allies. So what could happen when it is revealed? Theory 1 Harry isn’t the one to release the information and it is a worse case scenario of everyone turning on him for deceiving them, other than those already in the know. Theory 2 The revelation that Harry is the BWL rocks the Wizarding World and people turn on the Potters and Dumbledore for deceiving them, Harry gaining multiple allies from the light. Theory 3 Harry’s reveal doesn’t go over well causing people to lose faith in Lord Slytherin and the Grey to lose allies. Theory 4 Even after the information gets out the status quo remains the same. Power level In this story aurors are a power unit as described by Harry when explaining Lord Voldemort's power level. Based on that is the following power level list made: Twins There are quite a lot of them, all are identical and might hold a significant theme in the future. List of all known twins: * Carrow twins, Flora & Hestia (Slytherin house) * Chesterfield twins, Violet & Marrigold (Hufflepuff house) * Patil twins, Padma & Parvati (Ravenclaw & Gryffindor house) * Potter twins, Johnathan & Harry (Gryffindor & Slytherin house) * Weasley twins, Frederick & George (Gryffindor house) * The twins discovering the changes in Albion Magic Alex's mother We know she is not good looking according to Harry and used to be a Gryffindor according to the sorting hat. The Potters liked to put adults family or friends names as middle names, as seen in Jonathan Sirius Potter or Harry James Potter. Since Alex is named Alexandra Patricia Black, Patricia might be her mother's name. Kreacher also calls Alex a bastard daughter, so she was born out of wedlock. Theory 1 There is a female Remus Lupin named Patricia Lupin, who became mother of Alex. Due to stricter Werewolf laws, she cannot reside in Britain, or was maybe even killed during the war. But Remus Lupin is a confirmed half-blood and Alex likes to see herself as a pureblood. Theory 2 There is a female Peter Pettigrew named Patricia Pettigrew, who became mother of Alex. Pettigrew was not good looking as a pureblood, maybe was drunk with Sirius and got a child. Pettigrew was referred as Wormtail or Pettigrew only, without mentioning a "He" or "She". Since Pettigrew betrayed the twins location, she is now is in Azkaban and has no contact with Alex. It is unknown whether canon Pettigrew was half or pureblood. Theory 3 Some random OC is the mother. Theory 4 Jezebel is Alex's mother. John is weak, how to make him stronger? John is losing more and more support and might become insignificant in the story. Theory 1 Virgo will help him this year or in the following years, depending on what will happen to Virgo Theory 2 Dumbledore will help him to power up Theory 3 John will use some obscure and risky Potter family magic Theory 4 John will become irrelevant due to reasons How much did the deities really interfere within DP&SW? We know that the deities changed a lot with their meddling. What we know so far: * The amount of prophecies produced in Magical Britain or World Wide got literally reduced to zero. This probably either means that: ** destinies are literally on hold till the Harry v/s Dark Lord prophecy is fulfilled or ** that sending Harry back erased all prophecies that were meant to be made in the original timeline ** Fate is fully focused on the Harry-Voldemort situation * Time traveling affects magically binding documents. You can make yourself older than your initially older twin and suddenly become the heir * They gave Harry the Lord Slytherin status, without him killing Lord Voldemort * Planet thingies, according to the centaurs How did Harry survive the Killing Curse? Theory 1 Death wanted the Horcrux's and Fate didn't want humanity to fall into Voldemort's hand. So both conspired together to help humanity out, but Dumbledore thwarted the plans, which forced them again to interfere. Remus Lupin James, Sirius, and Peter were all friends with Remus Lupin in Hogwarts in canon. To help Remus with his “furry little problem,” being a werewolf, James, Sirius, and Peter all became animagi. Despite being close friends with both Sirius and James, Remus has yet to appear or even be mentioned in the story. James, Sirius, and Peter are still confirmed animagi however. So what happened? Theory 1 Remus is still friends with James and Sirius he is simply off doing his own thing and simply hasn’t appeared “on screen.” Theory 2 Remus had a falling out with Sirius and James. Possibly over James abandoning Harry and as such they are no longer friends. Theory 3 Remus died at some point for some reason and no one has mentioned it. Theory 4 Remus doesn’t exist in DP&SW and James, Sirius, and Peter all became animagi for a different reason. Theory 5 Remus was female and mother of Alex. She was still a halfblood or even pureblood, but the Black genetics took over. Female Remus died somewhere after the war. Theory 6 Remus died the night Voldemort attacked the twins. He/She was babysitting the kids. In the flashback we see that the Potter's weren't at home. Thus, it could have been Remus that Voldemort killed when he entered the house. Luna Lovegood Since being introduced Luna has proven herself to be an invaluable asset to Harry's cause. She was instrumental in befriending Alex, learned advanced magical techniques as fast as Ginny who was being directly trained by Harry, seemed able to predict what Harry needed even better than Daphne who knew him longest and is commented as being unusually powerful. How is she able to do these things however? Theory 1 Harry failed in his task for some reason and this is actually the 4th timeline where Luna was sent back to assist him. Theory 2 Luna was subconsciously using her Third Eye or Sight in small doses to predict what needed to be done or learn at an accelerated rate. Theory 3 Luna is simply very intelligent and able to make connections others would miss. Why was John sent back? From what we have seen of John so far a question arises as to why he was sent back at all. He has a severe disadvantage against Voldemort, trusts the man that ruined Fate's plan in the first place, has no major skill in tactics & strategy and most importantly it was never his destiny to defeat Voldemort. Then why did Fate & Death send him back in the first place only to later tell Harry that it was a mistake? Theory 1 It was part of a larger gambit. ''Harry was most likely sacrificed in timeline 1 pretty early after John's death, courtesy of Dumbledore. Thus he could not have gotten the knowledge from Voldemort. Sending this Harry back would likely make no useful changes to the timeline. Instead, John was sent back thus creating timeline 2. In timeline 2 John was destined to fail, but he succeeded in serving Fate's & Death's purpose. By outliving fourth year he may have gotten the knowledge about Horcruxes, and thus destroying most of them. That way he single-handily increased the value of Harry's survival in Voldemort's eyes. Also by outliving Dumbledore, he ensured that Harry was never made a part of the war effort. After John's and Dumbledore's death & Voldemort's victory there was no major threat that Voldemort worried about. Being the showman that he is he wanted an audience who could see his complete greatness but be in no position to hurt him. So like a classic bond villain he showed Harry everything both as a means to brag & as a way to torture his destined nemesis. This resulted in the creation of a Harry that had the potential to be the Dark Lord's equal especially with some cosmic assistance from Fate & Death. He would be driven to destroy both Dumbledore & Voldemort. He would be worthy of being the Champion of Fate & Death. Thus, John was simply sent back to serve as an instrument in forging the real Champion of Fate & Death. ''Theory 2 ''They messed up. ''Even Death and Fate are fallible and they made a mistake in hoping that a better informed John who understood the importance of his mission and had the confidence of being Fate's Chosen would manage to stop Voldemort with the help of his friends, family and Dumbledore. Category:Miscellaneous